


Revelación

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 22 y 1, Ayuda no salgo del bucle, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: A veces las revelaciones te golpean sin previo aviso. Igual que el amor.





	Revelación

_"Nada que no nos pertenezca nos llega con tanta intensidad."_

_-_

Se habían reunido para cenar, y ahora caminaban despacio, por calles alternativas de Madrid -buscando pasar desapercibidos- y ambos llevaban las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas para evitar caer en la tentación de cogérselas. Van en silencio luego de una noche en la que han hablado mucho, y Agoney disfruta de ese silencio cómodo que comparten. Lo disfruta porque siempre ha sentido la necesidad de hablar todo el tiempo para que la gente lo escuche, le preste atención. Y sin esperarselo, en el último lugar en el que lo hubiera imaginado, apareció un niño -en ese entonces de tan solo veinte años- y le había dado vuelta el mundo. Principalmente porque al comienzo él veía a Raoul como todo eso que jamás buscaría en alguien de lo mal que le caía. Pero día a día, semana tras semana, Agoney debió sincerarse consigo mismo y aceptar que el rubio que le caía tan pesado, le sentaba de esa manera por una razón en particular: Era su reflejo. Más allá de complementarse, con Raoul lograban ser espejo el uno del otro, se ayudaban a mirar, a caminar, a sentir.  
Sin proponerselo y entre piques y risas el niño este había ido derribando sus barreras una a una.  
Y ahí estaba, ahora delante de él, abriendo la puerta de su piso para enseñárselo por primera vez.  
Pasaron, aún sin hablar, pero cuando se vieron a salvo de los ojos que escrutaban cada uno de sus movimientos, el catalán buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y tirar de él, fundiéndolos en un abrazo.  
—Bienvenido a casa, Micky.  
El canario inhaló aire con fuerza. Joder, el amor daba terror.  
Y ese pensamiento lo paralizó.  
Porque estaba enamorado de Raoul. Hasta los huesos.  
Si se lo hubieran preguntado hacía solo unos meses, se habría reído, porque él siempre había sido dueño de sus actos, de sus decisiones.  
Pero había llegado Raoul. Que lo caló con la fuerza y el imprevisto de una tormenta de verano, llegando a cada rincón de él. Con sus silencios, con sus abrazos, con su perseverancia inagotable.  
Con los ojos más bonitos del mundo entero, que ahora lo miraban con el brillo de mil estrellas y con una sonrisa que podía iluminar España entera.  
—Raoul, te quiero.  
No era la primera vez que se lo decía -vaya, que la primera había sido mirando a una cámara.- pero si era la primera vez que era consciente.  
Consciente de que con veintidós años, era la primera vez que se enamoraba.  
Consciente de que quería, para toda su vida, perderse en sus ojos sosteniendo su mano.  
De que quería amarlo siempre.  
Y esa revelación lo hizo completamente feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Y? qué les pareció?  
> Nos leemos,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShy


End file.
